


By Your Bedside

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Post A+ Support, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Top Ferdinand von Aegir, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: When Hubert sustains a hefty injury and is poisoned, he is incapacitated for days within the infirmary. However, when he wakes up Ferdinand is at his side. Being forced to stay in the infirmary while he heals, Ferdinand tends to Hubert's needs and wishes to help make the time go by faster. Spending more time together, Ferdinand realizes that he wished to finally confess his true feelings to Hubert. In the spur of the moment, how will he express all the emotions he holds for his dear friend?(AKA: Ferdinand nurses Hubert back to health, and he worries about not having this chance to share his heart again. So, he confesses and proceeds to make love to Hubert in the infirmary.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 21
Kudos: 126
Collections: Ferdibert Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	By Your Bedside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fooshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooshi/gifts).



> Here is my gift for Frances! I hope you have a wonderful holiday and enjoy this story.  
> I am sorry if I went a little overboard, but I tried to include four of your prompt ideas into one fic!  
> I hope you and everyone else reading has a wonderful FerdiBert filled holiday <3
> 
> [This was written to fill the following prompts: Nursing Back To Health / Love Confession / First Time (NSFW) / Touch Starved (NSFW) ]

The infirmary was not usually one of Ferdinand’s most frequented spots, but after the terrible incident during prior mission, he had been spending nearly all of his free time within the somber, quiet room. At first, he had even stayed overnight for three days straight, lingering within a wooden chair beside the cot of his most treasured friend and ally. Running off of half eaten meals that always sat chilled and picked apart when retrieved by one of the nursing aides, Ferdinand was brimming with anxiety. He felt ready to burst at a moment's notice, boiling over far too hot with nerves. He barely slept during those three days, hanging off the edge of his seat to see any improvement to the poor health of none other than Hubert von Vestra.

Although the battle had been a triumph, no victory was won without sacrifice. It was a bitter truth to swallow, but by this stage within the war, it was silently accepted. But Ferdinand refused to accept the idea of someone as selfless and devoted to their cause as Hubert to fall before the dawning of the new world. The man had given up entirely too much of his life to have it cut so soon. Without all the sacrifices he has already given up for the Empire, it would have been impossible for Edelgard to have reached as far as she had. Hence, the mere thought of Hubert not living to see the day the final battle was decided was unfathomable.

So when the mage had taken severe injuries within his right shoulder and upper back, Ferdinand had been more than a little worried. A handful of arrows had pierced through his robes, and upon each of their sharpened tips had been a deadly poison. For someone with such little armor, Ferdinand had been plenty concerned by the physical harm alone, but the poisoning was far worse. The fatal concoction was quick to slip into his bloodstream, incapacitating him in minutes. He barely had enough time to stumble over to the rest of his battalion to order them to fall back.

It was some stroke of fate or good luck that had allowed Hubert to be quickly taken into the care of one of their healers. While there was only so much faith magic could manage, Linhardt worked incredibly hard to keep him alive and breathing while the battle reached its conclusion. When the last drop of blood was shed upon the ground, panic quickly settled within the hearts of every member of the Black Eagle Strike Force. Time was crucial, and the clock had been working against them to rush back to camp and administer an appropriate antidote for Hubert. If it had not been so terrifying, perhaps one would have found it unfortunately ironic that of all their members, the one who dealt in poisons would be devastated by his own craft.

After proving the antidote, all there was left to do was wait and pray. Although, Ferdinand questioned if he was worthy enough to pray to the Goddess. After returning back to their base at the monastery, he had gone to offer a few desperate pleas within the shambles of the cathedral before spending those following days glued to Hubert’s bedside. During those long dragging hours, Ferdinand had ample time to quietly stare upon the face of Hubert. He studied every sharp line, the shape of his jaw, the curl of his eyelashes, the furrowing of his brows in pain, and the twitching of his pale pink lips which only made incoherent murmuring sounds.

His body was battling with the poison that had infected his system, and he subconsciously would groan or mutter from the internal exertion his body was going through. He was waging a war of his own, as the use of various magical incantations, antidotes, and vulneraries were coursing through his body to try and combat the treacherous poison. Although Mercedes and Linhardt had tried to assure him that he would make a full recovery with time, Ferdinand refused to leave him until he saw him awake with his own eyes. While his two peers were willing to look the other way during this difficult time, Manuela had been personally ready to drag him out for his own health the very next morning, but luckily, Hubert had wonderful timing.

On the third night, when everyone else had gone back to their rooms to rest, Hubert stirred awake and slowly opened his eyes. Upon surveying his surroundings, he was quick to surmise that he was within the infirmary. He could recognize the various cots, the scent of citrus from heavy use of vulneraries, and the sound of a few flickering flames within candle lit lanterns upon each side of the room. Each was dimly lit as to not disturb one from sleeping within the room. But what he had not expected was to hear the sound of faint breathing upon his side, leading him to turn and gaze upon the hunched figure of Ferdinand asleep in the most uncomfortable position.

His hair had fallen over, covering most of his face in his bent over posture. Yet, he could make out one of his eyes through the orange locks. Quite unlike the cavalier, he had a faint set of bags underneath it, hinting at his lack of proper slumber. Upon further inspection, he can see that Ferdinand is dressed quite plainly, wearing nothing but a long sleeve cotton shirt, his cuffs undone and strings across the dip of the collar loosely hanging and revealing more of his skin. His pants were rather wrinkled, which was unheard of for the upcoming Prime Minister of Adrestia. He took great pride in his appearance, having stated on multiple occasions that coming off as warm and inviting was the best tactic for cooperation between parties.

Grunting, he pulls himself up ever so slightly to lean back upon the pillows. He takes a few deep breaths, feeling a bit winded just from the tiny movement. His body was running on fumes at the moment, and despite having slept for days, he needed much more rest. The type without his body struggling to live, instead allowing him to simply recover with time. His subtle shifting and stifled sounds were picked up by Ferdinand’s ears, as the man was in a very light state of sleep.

Blinking the exhaustion from his eyes, Ferdinand sits up and yawns. He stretches out his legs and moves to brush his hair from the messy curtain-like style, as it was blocking the faint candlelight light from streaming across his face. As soon as he cleared his sight, his eyes grew wide as they settled upon Hubert. He is speechless for a moment, staring directly into the vast green hue of his gaze. It locks him in place, as if he were struck frozen by magic. It seems too good to be true; Hubert was awake before him after what felt like weeks upon weeks of waiting.

Without a sound, Ferdinand’s eyes begin to fill with water, tears brandishing and gradually streaking down his freckled cheeks. He whimpers, quickly moving a hand to cover his mouth. He doesn’t know why he is this deeply moved, but he feels such relief upon his weary shoulders at seeing Hubert’s familiar scowl and puzzled countenance upon his face. His voice breaks through his hand, as he sobs ever so delicately against his palm.

“Oh, you are awake and alive, Hubert! I...I had been so afraid, so concerned that you would not return to _me_ \-- To us.” He corrects his slip of his tongue, blaming it upon the fragile state of his mind. His blubbering and tears has Hubert mentally panicking about how to react to such strong emotions.

“Yes, I am quite alright.” He bites down upon his lip, reaching a hand over to pull off Ferdinand’s own that had been muffling his gentle weeping. “Really,...have you...been here all this time? Waiting for me to awake?” He doesn’t believe it just asking the question, since he cannot imagine any person willing to dote upon his bedside from daylight to sunset in hopes for his recovery.

Yet, there sat Ferdinand, smiling so wide dimples form in his tear stained cheeks. A ray of sunshine, despite how his eyes rain upon his face in a mixture of complicated feelings that are too twisted to properly sort at the time.

“Yes.” He admits, moving to wipe his eyes with the ends of his sleeves in an attempt to look presentable. “I had to see for myself that you would get better. After seeing how pale and lifeless you looked when you were dragged from the battlefield, I...I vowed to make sure you did not awake alone after such a traumatic experience.” As he spoke, he gained better control of his emotions. He cuts the waterworks, sniffling a few more times as he tries to keep his composure.

“I could handle waking up alone.” He mutters, eyes glancing downwards at bandages across his bare chest. “...Is it not foolish to have been neglecting your own health? I doubt you have slept or eaten a full meal this entire time you have been within the infirmary.” His words make Ferdinand stiffen, confirming his suspicions.

“A few less hours of sleep is nothing compared to the fear I held of not being here if you needed me.” He whispers, reaching his hand over to gently place it on his shoulder. “If the poison began to strike your organs again, or any other possible malfunctions, I could not bear the guilt if no one was here to see to your aid.”

“ _Ferdinand_ …” He frowns once more, hearing those heavy thoughts that have been weighing upon the other man's mind.

“If you wish for me to leave now, I will. I promise to stop bothering you any longer, just as long as you tell me you are well, or I suppose as well as you currently can be in this state.” He slowly retreats his hand, only for it to be grabbed and squeezed far too tightly by the cold touch of Hubert.

“H-Huh?”

“Do **not** leave me. Not yet.” Hubert murmurs, quickly loosening his grip to not hurt the other. “Apologies,...I acted rashly, but I wanted to...thank you for waiting for me. I do not know how long it has been, but I am certain it has not been easy to be stuck to a chair by the bed of an incapacitated man.”

He sounds rather defeated as he spoke. He did not need to know if it had been but one day or an entire week, since no matter the total amount of time, Ferdinand still had been willing to stay beside him. He always claimed that the other was far too soft-hearted, and this only furthered his point. He should be working alongside Edelgard, helping the others recover from their losses and also prepare for the next step to move forward with their plan. But he’s here; sitting in a crummy chair as he watched a man on death’s door slowly revive from a nearly fatal experience. It forces him to ask the question, whether or not his compassion was a flaw.

“You must still be unwell if you think I would have reacted in any other manner. You were poisoned, Hubert. I never felt so...helpless. I could do nothing but watch, hoping for you to wake up.” He takes in a slow, deep breath as he looks at their hands still touching. “It was terrifying, thinking that we could have lost you.”

“You would have managed. I know that much.” He replies, knowing it is not what Ferdinand wishes to hear at the moment. “I am prepared for all outcomes, my death included. You would have filled that space, kept Edelgard’s mission moving forward.”

“ **Not true!** ” He exclaims, hunching over the bed further to grab his other hand. He holds both, warming them with his touch. The heated contact has Hubert partially wishing to withdraw his hands from shame of their tainted shape, but he also yearned for a touch this delicate and kind towards such bloodied hands.

“You are acting off of emotion; the truth is-”

“I do not care what the _truth_ would be, Hubert.” He cuts him off snappily, eyes narrowing into a tight glare. “I know my truth. Which is that, logically, we could push onwards and end the war, but it would not be the same. It would be a hollow victory, and the vision for the future of Fodlan would be in shambles without all of us there to pick up the pieces.”

Hubert swallows a heavy lump in his throat, struggling to meet his eyes. While Ferdinand spoke of tenderness, his eyes burned with a ferocious flame that was inextinguishable. A passion that swells within his very soul.

“You...have made me a better man, as much as I loathed to admit that detail at previous times. I do so freely now. Without you beside me and Edelgard, I doubt the chance we possess to have a meaningful impact. Others might have turned against us from the start, called us heretics and dissenters of the Church. But your guidance has helped us navigate such waters.” Ferdinand softens his expression as he speaks, but the fire still flickers in his gaze. “I need you to **challenge** me, and I shall do the same for you. That is how we have gotten this far, is it not?” A sliver of a smile creeps upon his face.

“You are correct in the assumption that I am _challenged_ by your presence every day.” He remarks, but it’s warm and playful. It provides a good sign that he was still feeling like himself. “I suppose I will linger a little longer. I cannot trust your judgment alone after all.”

“Perhaps you are well, speaking so flippantly to me.” Ferdinand laughs and Hubert joins him, filling the empty space between them. But as the mage chuckles, a vicious cough rips through his lungs. He pulls back his hands to cover the sound in his arms. “Not well enough, it seems…” He mutters.

Ferdinand sighs and stands up, going across the room to grab a fresh quilted blanket from a nearby closet. He lays it across Hubert and tries to keep himself smiling. One of them has to, even during these trying times.

“Rest. I will return tomorrow morning.” He whispers, moving to gradually guide Hubert back to laying down on his back. “I only am leaving now because of my promise. I will tend to my own health, as well as yours.”

As Hubert clears his throat, he nods once and lets his eyes close. He mumbles one last parting before Ferdinand leaves the infirmary.

“Goodnight. Do not arrive too early, you know I am not a morning person.” His words cause Ferdinand to huff a stifled laugh through his nostrils before closing the door and heading back to his quarters.

* * *

The following morning, Ferdinand does return as promised. He is renewed though, freshly washed, groomed, and dressed in cleaner, firmly-pressed clothes. When he arrives bright and early at the infirmary, he is met with resistance. This comes in the form of multiple healers, including Manuela, Mercedes, and Linhardt. Although, most of the concern came from the two women, as Linhardt was half asleep in the back of one of the empty clinic rooms. While they knew Ferdinand only meant well, it was hard to allow him inside of the patient’s room so soon. Mercedes had yet to go in and check on his vitals, and quite frankly, even she was still waking up as she spoke with the boisterous redhead.

During their conversation, Ferdinand had expressed his desire to help take off some of the stress from their shoulders. Quickly, Manuela was skeptical and suspicious of his motives, but both allowed him to offer his case and explain his request. Immediately, Ferdinand confesses to wishing to tend to all of Hubert’s needs while he was staying within the infirmary for the next few days. He knew it sounded wild, as he was in no shape a master in faith, but he placed all his charisma into his pitch for nursing Hubert back to health.

Firstly, he concedes that he will allow daily check ups from one of the members on staff that day. If something out of his capabilities was required, he would happily hand over that responsibility to those who could handle it. However, he did have his own ideas of how he could make Hubert’s stay within the infirmary a little nicer. These ideas ranged from something as small as offering new bedding to more serious tasks like administering various medicines to help with any lingering symptoms of the poison. He wished to keep Hubert company as well, both from a silent yearning to spend time with him and an intuition that he would attempt to work or leave far too soon. While he respected his devotion to the Empire, the mage would be his own demise if he did not have someone like Ferdinand pestering him to take breaks from time to time.

Although hesitant at first, Mercedes was able to convince Manuela to permit Ferdinand to become a personal helper or aid to Hubert during his stay. The compromise was that Hubert had to be given a few tests daily, as well as Ferdinand being given instructions about any medicine and personal care that was to be administered to the patient. Once all was agreed and shaken upon, Ferdinand eagerly awaited his chance to be alone with Hubert once more. He made a personal vow to make certain that Hubert fully recovered from all ailments before returning back to work!

Thus, Mercedes went through with her questioning and screening of Hubert’s health. He would still need about a week of surveillance to be sure that he was cured of the poison. Hubert, of course, found this to be an overreaction, but no one listened to his complaints. His status as a workaholic was well known, and no one was willing to bend on this point for him to possibly injure himself further with lack of sleep and grueling hours of work. Instead, Mercedes pulled Ferdinand aside within the hallway, explaining to him what his task included if he were serious about taking control of Hubert’s personal care. She cited the proper potions and medicines to use, timing for when he was to take such medicine, when and what to eat, how much sleep he should be getting, and warning about what he was not allowed to participate in while within the infirmary.

Ferdinand takes this all to heart, and so his life as a healer-in-training begins. Unsurprising, he finds himself enjoying the time he spends upon Hubert. Between his paperwork and planning with Edelgard and Byleth, all of his free time is dedicated to the grouchy Minister of Imperial Affairs. At first, Hubert is stubborn to accept this lifestyle of being treated like a helpless child, but when he sees the genuine concern and longing to assist from Ferdinand, his walls crack, and he allows the other to dote upon him like a mother hen.

For the next few days, Ferdinand is doing all he can in his power to help Hubert through his treatment. As expected, he does watch the clock to have him take specific doses every couple of hours as his body regains its strength and normal functions. But that is only the tip of the iceberg. Along with medicinal duties, Ferdinand goes out of his way to fetch food from the dining hall every day for at least two meals a day. He would also have him eat breakfast, but Hubert much preferred sleeping, or would request coffee as a source of food for his morning meal. But coffee was forbidden by Mercedes, much to Hubert’s bitter disappointment. He had even offered to feed him once, but Hubert had grown quite red in the face and bashfully declined.

Likewise, Ferdinand would have fresh clothing brought to him to change into. None of his usual robes though. He needed breezy clothing to sleep and move in when Manuela would have him go through a few exercises in the afternoon. Hence, he wore flowy linen shirts with the top buttons undone, along with comfortable slacks meant for rest. Hubert had been embarrassed at first at being so underdressed, but he stopped being so self conscious once he had noticed Ferdinand’s eyes linger upon his collar a few too many times when he thought he wasn’t looking. It sped his heart up quite nicely, and it fueled a stifled longing for him to touch, not merely look upon him.

On a similar note, Ferdinand had even offered to help with Hubert’s grooming. And although Hubert would usually refuse such an embarrassing request, he had accepted in a moment of weakness. His body burned for his touch. He craved the sensation of his hands upon him, to feel the warmth of another person being gentle with him. All his life, he had grown accustomed to the lack of touch with neglect from his father, or worse pain from those who wished to see him dead. So, to have Ferdinand ramble about some story Dorothea shared with him as he combed through his hair was nearly enough to bring him to tears. He had barely scraped by, keeping his feeling under lock as his head still tingled where his hands had so graciously fondled his hair.

Even more ridiculous, Ferdinand would try to improve Hubert’s grouchy mood at being stuck within a single room by fluffing at his pillows and changing out the flowers at his bedside. He added one new flower each day he came, having Hubert sniff and hold it between his fingers before slipping it into the vase. He had almost brought one to place within his hair, but he doubted Hubert would allow it, so he held back. But he did get more chances to touch the other man when he had small flare ups of pain within his guts or chest. Ferdinand would perform small, basic faith spells to tide over the pain while the medicine settled within his body. Every time those hands glowed and barely brushed over him through his shirt, Hubert nearly tore off the damn fabric to feel his bare touch.

...

Near the middle of the week, Hubert was due to remove the bandages that were around his upper chest and shoulder. He had done so with the assistance of Manuela once in the beginning of the week, as his movement in his arm after being shot was still limited. Yet, it was time to switch them over again, as they helped to reinforce his sore, injured muscles. However, since Ferdinand had been so adamant about being the one to take control of everything related to Hubert’s stay within the infirmary, he had been given the order to do so himself this time.

In the morning, Linhardt had casually mumbled about it to him after returning from the daily check-up with the grouchy mage. Ferdinand was going to ask if he should really be the one to complete such a task, as he didn’t want to accidentally hurt him, but Linhardt shrugged off his concern and simply tossed a roll of bandages into his hands. He was under the impression anyone could handle something as miniscule as unwrapping and rewrapping a few bandages on a person. Besides, he has seen Ferdinand do so on his own injuries before, so he knows he is well aware of how to tie and keep the bandages tight but not constricting.

So, Ferdinand goes about his routine in a normal fashion. He provides some fresh clothing for the man to change into on his own, as well as administering his medicine and getting him a new set of pillows for behind his back. It was a calm morning, leading up to the afternoon where the two both enjoyed a hearty meat and vegetable stew, along with freshly baked bread. The two delight in some playful banter, as Hubert mocks the tea that Ferdinand had brewed. He claimed it was worse than the actual medicine he has been forced to swallow daily, to which the noble took minor offense to.

“Are you sure you are not trying to poison me with this _drivel_ , Ferdinand?” Hubert comments, making a face as he swallows another mouthful of tea. It was horrendous upon his taste buds.

“How dare you!” He huffs in response, shaking his head swiftly. “I took time to brew you a herbal blend of tea to help with your healing, and you mock my efforts? You truly are horrible.” He clicks his tongue in distaste, finishing off his own cup and setting his now empty bowl of soup aside on a tray sitting upon the small round table beside them.

“So it is glorified medicinal leaves then? I should have guessed.” Hubert mutters, but he does continue to sip gradually from the cup. Albeit, his brows scrunch up every time he tastes it.

Ferdinand scoffs and rolls his eyes, moving to grab his empty bowl as well, collecting them on the tray. He would swing by the dining hall later to return them. For now, he walks over to the window, fiddling with the curtain. He had argued with Hubert about allowing a little more natural light into the room during the day, but the other man had refused. He claimed he did not wish to be blinded by the glare of the sun off of reflective surfaces in the room. Still, Ferdinand opens it a sliver, wanting to feel the rays of sunshine upon his own skin.

“It is good for you. Do not complain so much.” He then glances over to the cabinet across from him, remembering he had placed the bandages within it earlier. He has been putting it off for this long, but it was best if he switched them over before his evening nap.

“Fine, I will stop.” Hubert says, finishing the last bits of the drink and setting it down. It makes him long for something familiar, but far better than that blasted leaf water. “...I think I am beginning to miss the various brews you make for our occasional tea and coffee sessions. At least they all had rich flavors, though I much prefer the coffee you gifted me.” He mumbles that last part, knowing they have not had much time to really discuss the meaning behind said gift exchange. Things were far too chaotic at the moment to be concerning themselves too deeply with the notion, but it did so often knock upon Hubert’s brain in the strangest hours of the night.

Ferdinand lingers where he stands, having opened the cabinet and grabbed the roll of bandages within his hand. He runs his thumb over it, staring at the off-white color as Hubert brings up their precious evenings within the gazebo. Although, the few times they did manage to take tea or coffee, it was often within one of their studies. It was a rare, pleasant occasion when Ferdinand was able to drag Hubert into a full hour of leisure over tea and sweets. He greatly misses those evenings, but he also was savoring all this excessive time he was gaining beside Hubert as he healed. Perhaps the situation wasn’t ideal, but...the company was. It was a perfectly imperfect company.

“I am overjoyed to hear that it has been to your liking. I have also nearly run out of the tea you gave me…” He trails off, turning around with the bandages still in his hands.

“A _glutton_ , are we?” Hubert teases him, glancing towards the roll within his hands. He straightens his posture up, catching his finnicky gaze. “...I jest. I am glad that the tea was to your liking.”

“That is an understatement. I quite love that blend; it is my favorite.” He blushes faintly as he says so, approaching the opposite side of the bed from his chair. “I do hope we get to enjoy a friendly cup together again soon. Perhaps when you are released.” He suggests with a mirthful smile, eyes locking upon his shoulder.

“Ah, yes.” He coughs, wondering about his choice of words. He still felt so lost about the intentions of Ferdinand with his gift. He had thought he had made his own feelings clear enough, or at least would have, but having been given a gift back had made things rather tricky. He was left wondering if it was just “friendly” tea, or if perhaps there could be something more. Something closer to the **fluttery feeling** that flooded his stomach, or the **dull ache** of his chest when Ferdinand looked upon him in a special way.

“Alas, you are bound here a little longer. Which means I must continue to care for you.” Ferdinand speaks warmly, trying to brighten the mood. “Speaking of care, it is time for you to switch bandages again. So, I would appreciate you removing your shirt so I can work.”

Hubert had started to reach down to grab the bottom of his shirt, fully expecting to do this on his own, when Ferdinand drops that bomb of news upon him. He freezes in action, shirt rolled halfway up right above his abdomen. It wasn’t like Ferdinand hadn't seen him shirtless while he’s been here, but the idea of his hands touching him and gently unraveling his bandages causes his throat to tighten up. He wishes to speak, but it’s so dry that nothing but hot air escapes.

Feeling Ferdinand’s eyes upon him, he removes his shirt the rest of the way, placing it to the side in a neatly folded style. He mindlessly rubs over his injured shoulder, a pink color already forming its way on his cheeks. He is unsure how to handle this development, but he tries not to cause a large scene. He manages to finally swallow enough times to regain his capacity for words.

“You do know that I could do this on my own.” He suggests, his eyes averted as Ferdinand moves to softly glide his hand over and find where to undo the notch of the bandages.

“In theory, yes.” Ferdinand says, gently unraveling the bandages around his arm and shoulder, working his way around his chest and back. “But it is always difficult to reach such angles on yourself. Besides, I promised the others to tend to your every need, including this one.” As he speaks, he is attempting to reassure himself, too.

Hubert doesn’t offer any more arguments. He doesn’t have the strength to do so. Not when he can feel the warmth of Ferdinand’s touch upon him. As the old bandages are tossed into a bin, Hubert feels far more naked than he actually is. He was still dressed from the waist down, but there was something far too intimate about this exchange. Or perhaps, he was simply so unused to being touched by other people, that even the tiniest of actions had him shattering like glass.

As Ferdinand grabs the roll, he unpins and asks for Hubert to hold his arm up. Once he has it in a workable position, Ferdinand slowly starts to wrap the bandages around him. He is slow with his movements, his fingers running all over his skin. The feeling of his calloused but so warm hands upon his pale skin has the man wanting to tremble. It was rather embarrassing, in his opinion, being so untouched that the faint heat of another man wrapping his shoulder was making him nearly want to whimper.

It’s just so strange. Being treated with such delicacy. All he has ever known was the lack of touch and the cold void it brought, or the sting of harmful hands that wished nothing more than to end his life. It was no wonder he used to jump when Edelgard would touch his back or attempt to hug him when they were children, but he had luckily outgrown that skittish mentality. He was stronger now. He could handle the ruthless nature of this forsaken country.

But he just **cannot** handle _Ferdinand_. He must bite his lip to hold back a quiet whine as Ferdinand sings so gently next to his ear as he works. As if trying to soothe his nerves, the man must feel how tense all his muscles have become. Yet, as Ferdinand ties off the bandages, getting a look over his work to be sure it was all properly dressed, he doesn’t stop his touch. Instead, he brings both hands, one upon each shoulder to firmly press against his sore muscles. He rubs over them, twisting out the knots that lie under his skin.

“ _Oooh_ , why are you-”

“Shh. Please, allow me to help. You must be so tense sitting in this room all day…” Ferdinand stops him from asking the question, as he fears he can’t give an honest answer. If he tells him that he doesn’t want to stop touching him, there is no possible way that such a conversation would end smoothly.

As Ferdinand works on rubbing and massaging at his back, he can’t help but notice a few scars scattered across it. He can recall them as if they were his own. Past battles where Hubert had been greatly injured. Without even thinking, his hands lower and begin to trace over the scars with an affectionate touch. He feels Hubert finally shaking in his hands, but he doesn’t say anything. If there was anyone that deserved such personal attention, it was Hubert, and he wished to be the one to help chip away at all the walls and layers of ice that keep him from being honest. Not only with Ferdinand, but with himself.

In all truth, Ferdinand had thought after their exchange of gifts that they would have taken a step further in their relationship. But they were stagnant. Hubert had taken him by surprise by so blatantly admitting his feelings, yet at the same time keeping them under wraps. This war was nearing its end, and there truly was no time for frivolous behavior. However, Ferdinand would argue that their mutual feelings, which both seemed to be withholding from one another, did not count as idle or frivolous in his view. Maybe if he knew that Hubert did yearn for him just as passionately, then that could improve his skills. One less worry in the back of his mind clouding him on the battlefield.

“I worry about you. About how little care you seem to place in your own wellbeing in relation to your magic. How many times have you gone over your limit? How many more times will you suffer through that? Draining yourself dry, recklessly casting such harmful spells that wreak terror upon your poor body…” He takes in a deep breath, not wishing to get too emotional in this moment. “I still find myself fretting over it as I see these scars.” Ferdinand whispers, moving his touch forward and around.

He grazes his hands over his chest, causing Hubert to gasp and grow crimson from his cheeks to his ears. Such contact is far too intense, and it leaves him sputtering. He sucks in deep breaths through his nose as those delightful fingers trace over more scars across his chest. He thoughtlessly presses forward into them, a muffled sigh-like mewl leaving his lips.

The sound makes Ferdinand’s heart skip a beat. He quickly continues the action, running his fingers across his scars, tracing over the jagged lines. He feels tempted to hover elsewhere, but he must keep modest. So, he just massages at his skin, giving extra love to all his scars. The way Hubert begins to loosen up, both in his posture and in his expression, helps to tell Ferdinand that he is doing the right thing offering such tender love and care to the one he cherishes much more than words can express.

“Ferdinand…”

“Yes, Hubert?”

“I wanted to say thank you, again.”

“Oh, you do not have to.” He smiles, hand under his pectoral at a rather large scar from a run in with an axe. “I enjoy being here with you, helping you.”

As Hubert is about to confess his own appreciation of having this time together, the door creaks open slowly. This caused Ferdinand to quickly remove his hands, and for Hubert to squirm and pull back, covering up his chest with his arms wrapped across. Both turn their heads in the blink of an eye, spotting Mercedes stepping into the room. She took one long look at them, gave a quiet laugh, and then spoke.

“Oh, did I interrupt something? I am terribly sorry.” She is sincere, despite the giggle remaining in her voice.

“ **No**.” Both say in unison, causing them to fluster further.

“Well, I am glad then.” She hums, walking over with a fresh plate of cookies she has baked herself. “These are for the two of you, but do be careful. They are still hot.”

  
Ferdinand looks to the plate, then to Hubert, and then back at Mercedes. He gets up from his seat, stumbling a little in his steps. He tries not to seem suspicious, but he can still see the way an eyebrow raises on her face. As gentle and kind as she acted, she was not so sweet and delicate to not read a room. Hence, she stops Ferdinand after he grabs the tray of dishes, heading towards the door.

“Be careful with him. He’s still _fragile_ in his upper body.” She whispers, making Ferdinand burn up and shake his head.

“Ah! Y-You misjudge. I was...changing his bandages. That is all.” He murmurs, then quickly turns to speak out loud for Hubert to hear as well. “I will return the dirty plates to the dining hall now. Be back shortly.”

With that, he leaves a perplexed Hubert who fumbles to put his shirt back on as Mercedes decides to ask him a few questions about his health.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the week, the final day before Hubert would be released from the infirmary. He was almost back to his normal self, which was a relief for all of the eagles. While Ferdinand was surely the most frequent visitor to his room, everyone else had come by at least once or twice to chat and offer him their wishes for quick healing. But despite all the joy that Ferdinand felt knowing that Hubert had lived through such a traumatic experience, he had a small part of his mind that wished to cling to this moment forever. It was as if he desired to stay living within this week on _repeat_.

Why would he want to see his friend stuck within the clinic for such an extended time? Well, because it was a convenient excuse to spend all of his time with the man. Otherwise, the two had little free time to spend so leisurely. Never has Ferdinand had the pleasure to share this many conversations with Hubert in such a short amount of time. Usually, Hubert was so caught up in his duties for Edelgard and supervising over the other commanders that he never got a spare moment to simply sit and breathe. It was a shame, in Ferdinand’s opinion, and he knew that Hubert deserved far more time to himself. He overworked himself to the point of exhaustion so frequently, running off of cups of coffee and spite.

But as soon as he was given permission to leave that cot, Ferdinand knew all too well that Hubert would bury himself once more in his responsibilities. Of course, he admires this quality in the man. He worked extremely hard, and he was devoted to all he engaged in. Nothing was ever given half of his effort. Except for attention to his own needs, or his own wants. All of that was pushed aside. In some aspects, Ferdinand did the same. They were engaged in war, so time should not be spent being too _idle_ and _daydreaming_. However, he may not be partaking in as many hobbies and personal pleasures, but he knew his limits and respected them. Hubert **didn’t**. He knew them, surely he did, but he disregarded them. Much like he did his feelings.

_Oh,...his feelings._

**Their feelings.**

What was to become of them? Pushed aside and long forgotten?

No. Ferdinand would not allow it. At least, not without a direct confrontation regarding these bottled emotions.

Still, there was a fear in Ferdinand’s chest, and it had been steadily blooming with each passing day. Ever since their exchange of gifts, he has been waiting for the day to arrive where they plainly spoke of what exactly each man thought of the other. If this was more than mere acquaintances. More than allies. More than close friends. He yearns to know if this was **love** , in its truest and rawest form. But he is not sure how well he would take rejection of his emotions, or even the ignorance of their likely mutual emotions in the wake of the war effort. He wasn’t expecting _courtship_ with all the flash and gaudy tradition, but knowing Hubert’s intentions towards him was crucial.

So when he arrived in the evening after a brief meeting with Byleth and Edelgard, he lingered outside the door of Hubert’s room. One reason was out of modesty, as he is certain this was the time that Manuela mentioned being his trip to the bathing house to wash up since his last visit a couple days prior. The other reason was more internal, as he was pacing around the hall with a thousand thoughts all jumbled in his head at once. Mumbling under his breath, he was trying to decide his course of action before his chance slipped out through his grasp.

It was just his luck that Lorenz turned the corner and spotted him pacing like a madman. So, his friend approached him, extending a hand to settle on his shoulder. He gives him a worried smile. He hadn’t expected to run into anyone here. The reason for his visit was to make sure Lysithea had followed his suggestion about getting herself checked out after the excessive amount of magic she had used in the previous battle. She was likely fine, but he would occasionally insist on these sorts of visits due to her medical condition.

“Ferdinand, what in the world are you doing? You are going to create a rut where you stand at this pace.” He jokes, and the two share a soft chuckle. It was an easy way to break the ice.

“Apologies, I must look quite odd.” He sighs, a sheepish smile on his lips. “But I am patiently waiting for my chance to visit with Hubert. I do not want to barge in an untimely fashion.” His words make Lorenz’s smile form a thin line. He knows there is more to it that than because he knows Ferdinand far too well.

“I see. Though, I am not sure you look very patient.” He tries to keep the mood light, teasing him further before getting into the core questions he wishes to ask. “I have heard that you have visited him every day. That is a lot of time to be spending here in the infirmary for Hubert of all people.” He snickers, and Ferdinand rolls his eyes.

“Alright, fine. Maybe I am a little impatient.” Ferdinand huffs, crossing his arms. “But how many times must I swear to you that Hubert is **not** a terrible man. Really, he is simply-”

“Misunderstood. I have heard it before. I still question why you waste your efforts and time on such a dull, brooding man. But I am not here to repeat what I have spoken about my opinions on Vestra…” He pauses, considering how to word this next part carefully.

“What do I owe the pleasure of this conversation with you then, Lorenz?”

“I want to ask about _you_ , Ferdinand.” He stares directly into his eyes. “Why have you been coming here, every single day? Why are you currently pacing around his room like a scared chicken? When I know you to be one of the most **confident** men I have the privilege of calling a friend.”

“Oh, well I-” He swallows his words, finding it hard to suddenly even think when his obvious affectionate actions are so bluntly expressed to him. “I care about him. Very much.”

“Well, so does Bernadetta or Dorothea, but you do not see them here, spending copious amounts of their time upon keeping him company, do you?” Lorenz does not accept his vague words. He knows the truth-- he’s quite certain everyone in the entire Imperial army does --but Ferdinand has to be willing to admit it to himself and that gloomy mage.

“No, they do not…” Ferdinand bites his lip, looking towards the door and then to Lorenz. This is one of his closest friends, if he was not willing to be honest with him, then what sort of a man was he? So, he takes in a deep breath and ushers Lorenz to come closer. He cups his hands and whispers into his ear the following words.

“I believe I am in _love_ with him. I have been for some time now, but it is complicated…” He feels a heaviness upon his chest, squeezing at his heart. “I want to presume he feels the same, but I fear I may be projecting too much. That is not true.” He pulls back, an obvious loss of color and spark on his face. It was unacceptable for Lorenz to see him in such a way.

“While I truly **abhor** your taste, I will not allow you to give up so easily. You will regret this if you do not come clean with your feelings for him.” He doesn’t want to be morbid, but he’s always felt free to be blunt with Ferdinand. “You never know when it may be your last chance to share such emotions. Remember that.”

Those words strike a chord inside Ferdinand, leading into a massive vibration throughout his body. He wasn’t the type of person to live with regrets. He wanted to be remembered and honored, far past his days. If he was not willing to take chances on something as foolish as a confession, was he truly a man worth such glory? Besides, Lorenz was right. If anything, this near fatal encounter reminds Ferdinand of the gravity of their situation. All breaths were sacred, and he needed to use his own to throw his heart out into the open.

“Yes! You are right, Lorenz!” He exclaims, quickly wrapping him in a tight hug. Perhaps using too much of his strength as the other lets out a muffled groan from the tightness of the embrace. “Oh, sorry. I simply am grateful for your guidance. You helped push me out of my indecision. Thank you, my dear friend.” He beams at him, loosening his grip and enjoying the warmth of the hug when it’s returned.

“Any time, I am here here for you.” Lorenz replies, appreciative to have Ferdinand’s friendship in his life. It truly had helped him through many difficult times these past five years. “Now, you go court the _shadow of the monastery_.” He taunts, breaking off from the hug.

“Lorenz! Do people honestly still call him that?” He groans, but his question is brushed off.

“Kidding. Now, go and good luck.” He pushes him towards the door, giving a final nod before walking away to finish his own mission to check on Lysithea.

...

Summoning up all his courage, Ferdinand knocks and announces his presence before opening the door. He turns the knob and steps inside, his eyes landing on Hubert who was still attempting to dry off his hair after his wash with a towel. He met his gaze, and instantly Ferdinand felt like his legs had turned to jelly. There was something incredibly breathtaking about the way Hubert appeared, freshly cleaned and washed. He knows that he should offer a greeting, but his tongue feels useless as his mind is full of steam while admiring the other’s look.

Stepping further into the room, he notices how damp and curly Hubert’s hair is. It was rather cute to see it out of its usual orderly style. Seeing the short curls within his black locks looked very adorable and soft, and he desired nothing more than to touch them and run his fingers over the back of his head. Besides his hair, there was still a small amount of water droplets on his skin, peeking out through wet spots on his shirt, as well as upon his arms where his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He enjoys seeing his hands so much lately, instead of hidden under dark robes and white gloves. He can study the way the stained magic twists up his fingers up to his wrists with small spindles or purple and black coloration.

“You know, it is customary to greet someone when you come to visit.” Hubert says with a snarky smile, placing the towel down and going to sit on the edge of his cot. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to comb it down, keeping his bangs over his eye.

“ _Hmmph_! I know, I just...I was lost in thought.” Ferdinand mutters, going to sit beside him on the cot. He keeps a small space between them, setting his hand in between. “I wanted to offer to brew you a hot cup of coffee. You are finally allowed to partake again.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I will decline.” He shakes his head, eyeing the hand upon the bed and keeping his own upon his lap, nervously rubbing at his trousers. “I will be sure to make up for the lack of consumption tomorrow when I am released from this place.”

“ **Ah** , right. You must be quite happy to leave here.” Ferdinand comments, feeling a bit fuzzy as he can smell the soap that Hubert had used to wash up. It’s such a clean scent, and he finds a part of him that wants to bury his nose into the curve of his neck and inhale deeply the aroma that is uniquely Hubert. He could imagine feeling the gentle thrum of his pulse under his nose, the warmth of his skin against his own. Hubert’s voice pulls him from such fantasies.

“I am. I could have left earlier and been fine.” He scoffs, looking back at him. He can see apprehension lingering in his amber eyes. “Alas, now is better than never. Though,...I do fear the amount of work that has piled up. I supposed I will be quite busy for a while. No time for leisurely chats as we have had this past week.”

“Hubert,...” Ferdinand frowns, his voice growing more stern. “You cannot expect to simply jump right back into your position, do you? You surely must take it slow.”

“I can.” He quickly answers, making Ferdinand take a sharp breath. “We do not have the **luxury** of being idle. I have wasted enough time. But, I will admit to missing this time we have had. I believe we will see quite little of each other, outside work of course.”

A sad chuckle leaves Hubert’s lips, and it pushes Ferdinand past the line.

“I will **not** allow it.” He murmurs, reaching over and grabbing one of his hands from his lap. He squeezes it tight, staring at the intricate scarring. “I am _worried_ about you! Hubert, you cannot expect me to standby while you talk of killing yourself with your duties. You must be cautious with your health right now!” He glares at him, his fingers rubbing over his blackened knuckles.

Hubert was not prepared for such a visceral reaction from Ferdinand. Perhaps that was stupid of him, though. The man has always been one to remind him of all the little things that went into taking care of yourself. But his genuine concern was so overwhelming, especially the touch. Ferdinand held onto his hand, sweetly massaging at the skin as if it weren’t ugly. As if he didn’t have hands that were stained with more than blood, but with his own detrimental magic. He swallows the dryness of his throat and attempts to argue back.

“I know you mean well, but you overreact. Besides, I have slept enough this week to last me a month.” He attempts a joke, but before he can force a laugh, his breath hitches as Ferdinand turns his body towards him and places his other hand upon his cheek.

Time begins to move far too quickly, as Hubert is gasping when the warmth of Ferdinand’s forehead is pressed up against his own. He is face to face, far too close as he has nowhere to look but into the tenderness of his eyes. His face begins to burn with a blush, and his slightly wet bangs stick between the two of them. As he tries to breathe, he can feel the other’s words hot against his mouth as he whispers, causing his heart to thump wickedly in his chest.

“I meant it. I will not allow you to neglect yourself.” Ferdinand murmurs, his own face highlighted in pink, bringing his freckles into easy sight for Hubert to count at this proximity. “Because...I **love** you. I **love** you so deeply, Hubert von Vestra. I refuse to let these feelings fester a minute more.”

“Ferdinand, I...I-”

He does not speak any longer, as his mouth is quieted by the gentle press of lips. He is being kissed tenderly, yet still expressing all the pent up passion with how many times Ferdinand keeps coming back. He tilts his head, caressing his cheek as he guides him into a slow rhythm. One kiss after the other, each getting a little more firm by the moment. Hubert has dreamt of such a sensation, but to be living it? He falls apart and grips onto the other’s hand so tight, needing his direction.

“There, now you must know how I feel for you, Hubert. There can be no misunderstanding.” Ferdinand sighs, pulling back to brush his curls over his ear and whisper. “...I adore you. I must know if you feel the same for me. If I hold a place within your heart.”

Hubert is too hazy from the kiss to speak at first. He runs a tongue over his bottom lip, as if to get a taste of Ferdinand once more. He takes the hand that Ferdinand still held and brings it over his chest. He allows him to feel the loud banging upon his ribcage that his heart was currently committing.

“I _cherish_ you, Ferdinand von Aegir…” He murmurs, nudging their noses together. “But...can you prove to me that it’s true? Your confession? So I can freely offer my heart, with no regret?” He speaks softer with each word, but luckily Ferdinand hears each word. And he knows just how to capture his heart and prove his claims true.

“Of course. But that requires you to trust me enough now to express my affections properly. Do you?” Ferdinand asks, pecking his lips a few more times. He takes it slow, not wanting to push him into this. Being able to taste his lips was already a true gift.

“I do. You are one of the few I trust.” Hubert feels a bit funny saying that, but it was true. Never in all his years would he have imagined admitting that he had put his faith into an Aegir. He chases after his kisses until Ferdinand pulls back from his face, looking thoughtful.

“If you trust me, lie upon your back.” He gives a gentle command, fiddling with the ends of his hair before removing his touch, too.

“Oh, well. I suppose.” Hubert murmurs, feeling a pinch of anxiety in his gut, but not so much that he wishes to stop.

“Allow me to properly worship you as you deserve, my sweet Vestra…” Ferdinand coos, watching as he awkwardly shifts himself in accordance to his tender request. He pulls his legs up onto the cot, feeling Ferdinand’s gaze follow him. Then, he nearly replicates the motion.

A bit nervous and overly flustered, Hubert stares up at the ceiling, but soon his vision is blocked. Ferdinand turns to crawl over top of him, and Hubert finds himself in awe. He feels his heart start to swell as the other looks down at him, appearing to him as if he were some angel or god. The sun barely streaming through the windows illuminates him, and he shines before him in a golden hue. He swears a halo of light surrounds the top of his head, especially as he leans down and causes his hair to fall forward with him. Like an ocean of copper, his hair cascades and surrounds his warm, smiling face.

“What...did you have planned? I am not one who is so easily convinced.” He tries to seem stubborn, but in reality he felt very susceptible to any of Ferdinand’s charm. He yearns to be convinced that he was loved. That someone desired him as a **man**. Not as a _weapon_. Not as a _strategist_. But as just a **person** ; one that needed to feel the touch and affection of another human, just like everybody else.

But Ferdinand does not say any more words. He instead kisses him upon his mouth, taking such sweet care to kiss him sensually and slow. He moves a hand to the back of his head, running through those messy curls. He sighs against him when he feels Hubert do the same, wrapping both of his arms around his neck. Those long fingers sliding through his hair only help to embolden Ferdinand. He breaks for a breath, but he also grazes his tongue over his bottom lip. Much to the shock of Hubert, as his fingers tangle further into his hair in surprise.

Then, Ferdinand gently runs his teeth over that lip, biting down softly and pulling upon it. The stifled grunt he gets in response from Hubert is all the evidence he needs to know he can go a little further. So, he twirls his curly black locks around his fingertips, giving a few firm tugs as he takes the dive to smash their mouths together in heated passion. He nips, sucks, and licks at him in a feverish fashion until working up to slipping past those luscious lips into his warm mouth. He pushes his tongue into Hubert’s mouth, meeting with his tongue and rubbing the two together. Although shy at first, both become much braver in a matter of seconds.

The intensity heats up a few notches as Ferdinand moves his free hand downwards across Hubert’s chest. He starts to fiddle with his buttons, slowly pulling them out from their holes and revealing his chest. The actions causes Hubert make a higher-pitched startled sound, but it’s swallowed up by their kiss. Ferdinand does not allow him to try and be bashful about his body. Instead, he slips his hand under the fabric to cheat a little and rub across over his chest. He finds his rather small but soft chest to be _cute_ , but even better is when he runs his fingers over one of his nipples and feels it grow stiff at the contact.

“ _Hah_ ,...Ferdinand, you...you cannot be s-serious.” Hubert struggles to get the words out, his voice a bit breathy as his lungs were recovering from the plethora of kisses he had just savored. “..we are still, _ahhh_...in the infirmary.” He tries to reason with him, flustered as can be.

“Mmhm...that we are.” He replies, a thumb still rubbing across his nipple. He removes the hand from his hair, going to finish unbuttoning his shirt and pull it open to stare at his lovely pale complexion. “...But you wanted me to **prove** my feelings. So I am.”

He pauses as he leans down to his ear, kissing and nipping at the other shell. His hot breath caused Hubert to shiver down his spine, unsure if he could handle this side of Ferdinand.

“I am confessing with my _words_.” He murmurs into his ear, sucking upon the lobe and making the other man whine. His hot breath tickles at the other, making it harder to stop his constant rush of body shakes. “I **love** you, Hubert…”

“I am confessing with my _heart_ and _soul_.” He says next, pulling back to start undressing himself. He unbuttons his own shirt, tossing it off and revealing his slightly hairy chest, as well as his godly physique. So many large muscles and scars are freely ogled by the mage, who feels a twitching in his pants. But Ferdinand isn’t done making him feel a fool, as he grabs his hand and places it in over his left breast to feel the constant thumping of his heart that beats quicker at his touch.

“I am confessing with my _body_.” He states, pulling his hand back. He straddles over his partner’s hips, giving a slow grind to receive a choked moan in response. Such a direct lewd touch has Hubert frazzled underneath him. He hadn’t expected him to be so forward with his intentions, but perhaps this was what months to years of pining did to a man. Finally causing the ever sweet charismatic cavalier to break and give into all the hidden desires and lust that have been awaiting this very moment.

Hubert is a mess before him, and Ferdinand would not have it any other way. His face was reddened to the tips of his ear and down his neck. His lips looked nearly bruised from the intensity of his kisses and biting, and he even still had a bit of spit on his chin from the sloppiness of their tongues tasting each other. Plus, his hair was becoming a disheveled storm of curls, as his head is pressed into the pillow beneath him. Everything about him lacks his normal composure, but that only **arouses** Ferdinand even more.

“You are mad to think we will not get caught if we continue on like this.” Hubert says, still admiring how perfect Ferdinand looked above him. How much he shined like an actual deity. There was no way a mere man could be this handsome or captivating.

“Hush, we will be fine. No one will ever know the truth.” He hums in a sing-song like tone, a playful smirk on his face. He reaches down, lifting Hubert off the mattress enough to pull the open shirt from his arms. He stares in approval at his half-naked form, but it is not enough. He needs to see _all_ of him. “You must simply keep your voice under control. Simple enough?”

His hands then find their way back upon his chest. He grabs and squeezes at the rather petite, pretty breasts, massaging them with much enthusiasm. His fingers find their way around his nipples, rubbing across them nice and slow. He twists them in between his fingertips, pulling and earning a few sultry moans from Hubert’s lips. He seemed to like the little burst of pressure, so Ferdinand takes it as permission to go even further.

Pressing his face in between each of his breasts, he scatters a few kisses before getting to his business. A wet tongue wraps around one of the pink buds, tasting and teasing it thoroughly. He sucks upon one, while still twirling the other under his warm touch. He lets his teeth touch it, barely rolling the nipple between them before taking a soft bite at his one breast. He leaves a mark, sucking right around his poor abused nipple. It becomes rather red and wet with spit, but Hubert writhes in delight at the attention. He even has a hand pull on his long orange hair and drag him to the other side to switch and do the same.

As Ferdinand gives proper attention to his other nipple, he moves his hips to position against the hard bulge pressing into his thigh for some time now. He hadn’t commented, in fear of making Hubert upset at being riled up so quickly, but he does wish to give him all of his love and affection. So, he presses his own stiff arousal, restricted in his trousers, and pushes the two together in a slow, heated grind. If Hubert was mewling softly now at the teasing upon his chest, his whole breath chokes in the back of his throat and comes out as a sinful whine as they rub against each other. There are still far too many layers in between, but it was a glorious start. Plus, it made Hubert’s mind even foggier, finding himself less and less worried about getting caught and more focused on being properly tended to by his newly confessed lover.

“Take them off.” Hubert mutters under his breath, panting hotly as Ferdinand keeps rutting their hips together.

“Take off what, Hubert?” Ferdinand asks, moving his hands across his chest and down towards the waistband of his trousers.

“Do not play coy with me.” Hubert retorts back, a sarcastic bite in his otherwise desperate tone.

“Hm? Oh, your pants? Gladly.” Ferdinand chuckles, not wanting to push him too far. This was meant to be a declaration of his feelings, but he had to have a little amusement thrown in between all the seriousness.

Slipping the buttons undone, he loosens his trousers and begins to tug them down the long expanse of his thighs and legs. They seemed never ending as he guided the fabric off his body and onto the floor. Then, he runs his hands across, slowly up and down as he feels the lean muscle. He had such gorgeous legs and thighs, like a magnificent sculpture before him. It’s a shame he has not been dressed up to his usual standard. He believes he would have quite liked seeing him with a sock garter on. Perhaps another time he could undress him, except for that little detail, and make sweet love.

He stops that thought for now though, as there is no need to _fantasize_ when he has his body at his disposal at this very second. So, he gazes upon the outline of his cock within his boxers, feeling his heartrate jump another level or two. He must touch him. Taste him. There is far too much he wished to do to and with this handsome man, but there was only so much time this afternoon. After all, they didn’t want to risk being caught anymore than they already were by doing this in the first place.

Bringing his hands to massage kindly at his thighs, he gradually inches his fingertips towards his underwear. Each time he gets a little closer, Hubert feels as if his entire body is sweating. He has never done this before. He had never shown his bare body before another, but he is about to do that and much with Ferdinand. But...he isn’t scared. Nervous? Surely so, in relation to being a poor partner or sounding embarrassing. But he trusts Ferdinand to treat him right; he knows he will do all in his power to make this an unforgettable memory. The start of a future together, which should have begun ages ago.

“May I?” Ferdinand asks, glancing up and catching Hubert’s flushed expression as he nods his approval. Once permitted, his fingers slip into the mage's undergarments and pull them down and off of his body. He is naked before Ferdinand, keeping his face turned to the side in the pillows. He doesn’t want to look at him right now. He can’t handle whatever look Ferdinand could be wearing on his face. So, he closes his eyes and takes slow, calming breaths. They work for the most part, until a hand wraps around his cock and makes him gag on air.

Ferdinand smirks in an arrogant manner, feeling proud as he slowly strokes his length, bringing his hand up and down ever so carefully. He watches how his body twitches from the touch, so he leans down to steal his lips for a couple of heartfelt kisses. He keeps them chaste and sweet, all while still rubbing at his cock. Then, he gradually shifts and kisses across his jawline and down his neck. An idea pops into his head, and he must follow it through.

“Hubert, my darling, you are so handsome. So perfect.” He whispers into his neck, kissing and sucking to scatter a few faint hickeys upon his collar. Yet, his words have an even greater effect, as Hubert opens his eyes and flickers his gaze upon him in disbelief. He was going to argue that he was simply biased with bad taste in his attraction, but he gets stopped before the words can even form on his tongue.

This is because Ferdinand quickens and tightens his grip on his length, twisting his hand around with the help of precum dribbling from the tip. Then, he moves his mouth downwards to start kissing and nipping all over his upper body. As he kisses at his shoulders, neck, chest, and stomach, he also starts to shower the man in constant praise.

“You do not even know the _gravity_ you hold over my heart and body. How deeply I have yearned for this moment, Hubert…” He whispers, moving his other hand upwards to rub and massage across his body. He traces over his scars again, bringing his lips to kiss and lick across them. “You are a **beauty** like no other. Your body is a gift from the goddess,...and I thoroughly am grateful I get to ravish it.”

He continues to mumble sweet compliments into his skin, finding his hips jerking and pressing slowly into his left thigh. He humps over it, just so gently grinding to get a little friction as he is giving all the attention to Hubert and none to himself. His actions make Hubert, who was already close to sobbing with pleasure at the praise and touch, want to return the favor. He wishes to see Ferdinand bare; he wants to skip all this chatter and move forward to joining together in an intimate union.

“Do it then. _Ravish_ me.” He nearly begs him, his eyes finally directly staring at him. Ferdinand freezes in that second, stopping all his touches and feeling a fire start to consume him inside. A flame that could only be quenched and extinguished with the help of Hubert’s mesmerizing body and voice.

Hence, Ferdinand untangles himself from his embrace and slides off of the cot. At first, Hubert is worried that he was having second thoughts. But as he watches Ferdinand stand up from the bed, he hears the sounds of his pants coming off, and watches him step out of those and his underwear. He smiles a bit sheepish as Hubert gawks at him, enamored with his body. All his hard training really paid off, and it showed with the form he’s crafted over the years. As his eyes lecherous gaze upon his stiff arousal, he is instead given his cute perky ass to look at when Ferdinand turns and walks over to grab a bottle of lotion from the cabinet.

“Adjust yourself, dear. I want you to lay in the middle of the bed, hang your legs off the side towards me.” He instructs, coming back over as Hubert shuffles and listens to his request.

Once he is properly positioned, Ferdinand slips by the side of the bed, staying standing and grabbing Hubert’s legs to wrap around his waist. But not too tight yet, as he gets a better view and angle of his ass. He bites his lip as he spreads the cool lotion across his fingers, hoping this all went smoothly. He brings the hand up to his hole, rubbing some excess lotion across it on the outside to get him a little stimulated.

“ _Relax_. I will prove my love, just be patient.” Ferdinand reminds him, taking the first finger and sliding it past the rim. He pushes it in all the way, going easily with the lotion. He then is patient, letting him adjust as he barely rolls the finger around inside. He felt so taut against his finger that it made him even more eager to feel him upon his cock. But all in good time. He keeps his movements slow and steady, pushing it in and out until Hubert seems ready for more.

A second finger pushes past, and Hubert has to take a very audible inhale when both are pushed inside to the second knuckle. His fingers feel so strange, but in a pleasant way. He begins to really like the sensation as Ferdinand scissors them around inside, thrusting in and out and adding a little more lotion for safety. As the quiet huffs start to become louder grunts, Ferdinand knows to keep pushing him a little farther.

The last and final finger slides in with the rest, and Hubert has to cover his mouth when it begins to push back with the other two. All three are spreading him wider, making his hole nice and slick for a cock to push in. Which was the goal, so Ferdinand does not let up. He keeps his fingers pumping in deep, knowing he brushed a particular spot when Hubert nearly thrashes himself away from the touch in shock.

“ _Oooh_ , you like that?” He mutters in a sensual tone. “I have much **more** than that to give you, Hubert.” He then presses in a few more times before pulling his fingers out. He resists laughing at the groan of annoyance that leaves Hubert when he’s empty again. It’s far too cute, hearing him act in such an obscene fashion. He knows it was only about to get better, too.

“Please,...give it. Your cock, I...I want it inside me.” He pants, giving a squeeze around his waist with his legs to show his emphasis. As if he needed to convince Ferdinand any further.

“Of course. It’s all for you.” He whispers, slathering a modest amount of lotion on his cock. He moans at his own hand for a brief second before spreading those thighs once more and nestling his tip at his slippery hole. “I am going in now. Tell me if it’s too much…”

Breathing is deep, he pushes himself forward and inside of Hubert. He takes it slow. Gradually inching forward and checking for any signs of pain. Luckily, Hubert only seemed to be feeling blissful, especially when he is suddenly stuffed to the brim with Ferdinand’s cock. He can feel his hips press against his ass, signaling that he was now spread wide with his lover’s length bringing out such a **filthy** side in him. He is shaking from the stimulation, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. But he doesn't have any complaints.

Grabbing his hips and keeping him still, Ferdinand pulls out a few inches before pressing back in. He keeps it going at this shallow thrusting force, hearing Hubert muttering some soft little mewls. His gaze is glued to his face, though it’s hard to see with his hair covering his eyes again from the curly mess it’s become. But with how red and hot his body has become, he’s quite certain he is relishing the experience from head to toe. So, naturally, Ferdinand desires to provide him with even more.

He pulls out halfway and starts a faster pace. He thrusts a little more forceful too, snapping his hips back and into him. The bed jostles slightly, but nothing too crazy. Grunting, he wants to just pound into him with every ounce of his strength already, but he doesn’t wish to make Hubert sore. He was getting out of the hospital soon, he didn’t need people asking about a _limp_ when he had been in for an injury in his **shoulder**. But if the way Hubert grabs at the tousled sheets of the cot tells him anything, he knows that he is loving every second of this, too.

“You are so sexy, Hubert...look at you. So wanton under me…” He isn’t trying to mock him, only express how fantastic this all feels. Especially as he begins to break a sweat and pull out to the tip, slamming back inside with enough force to move the bed.

“AH! FERD-” He sobs out a moan as his ass is rammed by his large, girthy cock. It stretches him so wide, yet he keeps clenching around tighter and tighter at each thrust. He doesn’t ever want to let go. He wants to be full of him for the rest of eternity, locked together is infinite warmth and pleasure.

Ferdinand grunts as he smacks into his ass repeatedly, watching how it shakes ever so slightly. Though, the true mesmerizing view was watching as his cock disappeared over and over inside of Hubert’s ass. His hole just swallows him up, clenching around and making it hard not to cum already. But he must keep pushing forward. He has to bring Hubert to his own release before he can even dream of his personal climax.

So, he grabs the legs that were squeezing his waists and pulls them up. He sets them upon his shoulders, giving him an even better angle and target. He warns Hubert that he is going to be a little rough now, while the other man is far too busy whimpering and moaning for more to even oblige him with a response. So, he takes his incessant whimpering as permission to plow into him with much more force in each press of his hips.

“ _Nngh_...that’s right. _Mmph_...you take me so well, Hubert..” He groans, holding his legs steady as he pounds into his slick hole, even hearing wet sounds from the lotion at this high of speed. He keeps fucking into him so fast that Hubert has to cling to the edge of the bed in hopes it doesn’t move or break under all the weight. He claws at it, toes curling in the air as they hang off of his lover's shoulders. His only sounds now become punched out air from his lungs. He can hardly breathe when his body is being treated like a ragdoll. Oh, but how much he cherishes being Ferdinand’s special play-toy. A willing hole to fill, as long as he kept **worshipping** his body like he has done this entire evening.

He moves one hand down to grab at his leaking cock, knowing he was on the edge, both literally and figuratively. He keeps his legs steady with one arm as his hand now strokes his cock fast, feeling how he throbs within his touch. It was a matter of seconds, as the combination of that sloppy hand job and constant pounding into his ass was all too much for Hubert to handle any more.

“Yes! _Ohhhh_..Y-Yes! _Mmph_...yes!” Hubert whimpers and cries as he cums across his chest and into the palm of Ferdinand. He jerks as he does so, his eyes closing and his hole giving a good tight squeeze around the length still sliding deep down into his prostate. The stimulation has tears streaming down his face, but from overwhelming bliss. Luckily, Ferdinand is close after him with his own release.

“ _Hnngh_ ,...good boy. D-Damn,..I...I’m going to cum inside. Oh, **Goddess** -” He curses, unable to stop the vulgar words leaving his lips when his body is overrun with the urge to finally let go. He grips tight on his lovers hips one last time, pushing himself forward and letting his cock spill inside his ass. He rolls his hips as he releases his seed steadily inside, making Hubert tremble one more time at the heat being burst inside of him.

Both are now gasping for hair, bodies feeling after effects of such rugged fucking, especially Ferdinand. Luckily, with his skills in equestrian pursuits, he could recover from the lingering soreness in his hips and thighs in no time. However, he did worry about his partner. He hopes he hadn’t gone too hard on him. He knew it was their first time together, but that thought had driven him mad with desire. In time, he would gently make love to Hubert, but he had asked for proof of his feelings. And he felt he discovered that through the _passion_ in his actions.

“I shall pull out now.” He alerts Hubert, going to slowly pull his legs off and down to hang off the side of the bed in a limp fashion. Then, he slips his flaccid cock from his ass, taking a long appreciative look as the leaking cum that drips down from his hole. He bends over, going to kiss him a few times on the lips with pecks. “Do you believe me now?”

“I do.” He murmurs back against his mouth, sharing a few more kisses. “I very much do so, and it is all mutual. My love for you…” He sighs gently, and Ferdinand gives another peck on his cheek.

“Good. Then we can announce our courtship? Though, I suppose we are little...less than traditional in the pacing.” He gives a nervous laugh, pulling away from him and admiring his blushing, sweat covered body once more.

“Maybe after I am cleaned up and have pants on, sure.” He jokes, a familiar grin upon his lips.

“Oh, fine. Have it your way.” He jests back, and the two erupt in joyous laughter.

This was truly the start of something **special**. Something no one else could dare replicate. Perhaps their timing had been a little strange. Starting with rivalry, warming up to one another with mutual respect, and then blooming with unspoken romantic feelings for years. As if they were two buds, too fearful to bloom. Afraid of the chill snuffing out their life. Alas, the time had arrived. Even if it had been a spur of the moment confession, their foolish pining had been long enough to excuse such rash actions. Besides, anyone who had witnessed how the two acted together knew the truth.

The truth that Edelgard’s two ministers have been _hopelessly in love_ for a long while.

…

The following day arrives, and with it the release of Hubert from the infirmary. Ferdinand comes to greet him, holding within his hand a perfectly trimmed rose from the greenhouse. He had been bringing a new flower every day, and this was the last one he had to hand over. At the sight of such a bold gesture, Hubert feels his cheeks already becoming hot. He does not know how well he will adjust to being publicly adored by Ferdinand.

“It brings me much joy to see you out and walking again.” Ferdinand comments, extending the rose towards him. “Please, take this as my final gift to commemorate your release.”

“Thank you.” Hubert takes the rose, twirling it between his fingers before giving it a good sniff. A smile fills his face as he inhales the faintly sweet aroma. “I shall cherish it.”

Ferdinand beams at this comment, watching as Hubert tucks it into his robe, letting the top stick out. It looks good there, and it reminds him of one of the flower pins Bernadetta had given him. A pop of vibrant color against his monotone robes. Although, Ferdinand could never truly insult his fashion because he loved how it fit him. He looked stunning within his long dark cape, furthering his air of mystery that clung to him like a cloak.

“Where were you headed first?” Ferdinand asks curiously.

“To speak with Edelgard. I need a rundown of all that I have missed, and my assignments I should be attending to immediately.” He can see his words make Ferdinand’s eyes flicker with concern, so he continues. “Would you….like to come with me?”

“Huh? Well, sure a walk to her study would be fine.” Ferdinand says, following after him and waking side by side. It feels nice to be beside one another in this manner, as equals. No more injuries to be seen, for the moment.

As they walk along, Hubert can feel the weight of Ferdinand’s eyes upon his hand. He keeps sparing glances in his direction, especially at the space between them. So, Hubert summons up all his courage before reaching over and grasping at his hand. The small gasp he gets in return is **priceless**. He intertwines their fingers, feeling his pleasant warmth through his gloves.

“Indeed. I appreciate your company, but I had another reason why I was hoping you would wish to join me.” Hubert mumbles, a pink hue hitting across his own pale face.

“And what reason would that be, Hubert?” He asks, feeling like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting in anticipation.

“She could be the first to know of our relationship.” He squeezes his hand, turning to see the smile that spreads across Ferdinand’s face.

“Absolutely! I am eager to tell her the news.” Ferdinand chirps, starting to swing their hands in a childish fashion from his excitement. “Though, I have to wonder…”

“Hm? Wonder what?” Hubert asks, hoping he would finish his thoughts.

“If she...already knows.” He spoke softly, a pinch bashful in tone.

“Yes.” Hubert answers, deadpan.

Then, the two laugh and feel another worry free from their minds. If anyone knew the truth before they had been known themselves, it was Edelgard. But that was alright. It was still an important step to take. Admitting their courtship out loud to someone so crucial to both men. Hence, they keep moving forward with the plan.

“Well, no reason to hold back then.” Ferdinand hums, moving closer to grab onto Hubert’s arm, giving it a tight hug.

“Indeed.” He agrees with a chuckle, blushing deeper as they walk off together arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I do hope you enjoy my fic! If you liked the story, please do leave a kudos and comment. I spent a very long time on this piece, so I highly appreciate the feedback! 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, and I want to thank Aimaru for being my beta for the story and giving me feedback. <3 I was able to edit and make this the best version it could be with their help! :3 
> 
> As always, come hang with me on Twitter for more FerdiBert fun!


End file.
